<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DNF meets by jemnashe1025</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829351">DNF meets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemnashe1025/pseuds/jemnashe1025'>jemnashe1025</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF meetup [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemnashe1025/pseuds/jemnashe1025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is surprised by a visit from his online friend, George all planned out by Sapnap. How do they react and what does this mean for the future of their friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF meetup [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DNF meets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If this does well with reads, I'll continue it. You can leave comments on my twitter @karlsquackity or message me. This was all for fun and just how I think DNF would react to meeting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Late nights were the norm for Dream when it came to work--ending videos, making thumbnails, doing whatever he had to do for his fans. He cared about very little in his life. His friends were what was most important to him though. But nothing mattered to him more than George. George was his best friend from England. Their friendship has been strictly online ever since they met. They would stay up for hours on end talking to one another and always knew they had one another company. They always talked about wanting to meet one another, but the opportunity never presented itself. Dream lived in a small house with his other best friend, Sapnap. They’ve been friends ever since Dream can remember. They were strictly an online friendship for years; until the time felt right for them to live together. They made great memories living together. Cookouts with Dream’s family, shopping together, and just having each other’s company at hand. It gave Dream hope. Hope that one day he’d meet George and that he would be there, living with them. He had fun with Sapnap, but he knew he’d enjoy himself more if George was there. He longed for what was missing. “So, I definitely thin-”, Dream’s conversation got interrupted. “Hold on a minute, Bad”. He was on a discord call with one of his good friends, BadBoyHalo discussing editing and plans for their next hit manhunt video.          “Yeah?”, he shouts out after a knock at his door.  No response. He shrugs his shoulder and puts his headset back on.</p><p>“Like I was saying, I think that w-”, another knock interrupted his work. </p><p>He groans. </p><p>“Bad, give me a sec”</p><p>He slides one side of the headset off his ear and muted his mic.</p><p>“What?” he shouts at the knock.</p><p>And again no response. </p><p>He slid the headset back on and unmuted.</p><p>“Dream, I think it’s best if we work on this another time, you seem to be busy”, Bad said calmly. He had a lot of patience for mess-ups.</p><p>And before Dream could even get a word out in response, the disconnect sound beamed from the other end.</p><p>“Great”, he mumbles to himself. All he wanted to do was get work done.</p><p> He would try to work by himself at this point.</p><p>His room started to feel cold as the right fell.  Dream at his desk, working on a new video to be posted. By himself. He was at work, clicking buttons dragging icons, doing the stuff he knew how to do without the help of Bad. It was getting late and he was getting tired. </p><p>The clock read 10:00 pm. He looked at it with disgust. It felt later to him. Probably because he was working for hours with no break. He hasn’t been interrupted in a while since that knocking occurred and kind of forgot about it all. </p><p> The soft sound of socks on a hardwood floor was heard from the distance. They were approaching his door. He ignored them. The footsteps got closer until they stopped. He didn't make anything of it. A small quiet knock grabbed his attention.</p><p>“Not again”, he snarled and shook his head. </p><p>“Sapnap?" he questioned who was there. </p><p>“It's not Sapnap”, said the other voice said. </p><p>“What the fuck?” he murmured to himself.</p><p> He heard this voice before, it sounded so, familiar. He didn’t know if he had spent too much time editing or he was just hallucinating from the lack of sleep. But to him, It sounded like George. He carried on editing. </p><p>“Very funny, Sapnap," he said and directed his attention back to editing. </p><p>A few minutes passed and another knock was heard, only this time it was louder than the previous one.</p><p>“Bro told you. It wasn't me”, said Sapnap. </p><p>Almost annoyed at the fact; Dream replied, “Dude just turn that voice box off and leave", </p><p>He was tired of Sapnaps crap. Sapnap knew how much he wanted to meet George. But Dream knew it was almost impossible. </p><p>While focusing on his editing, Dreams door flung open, and his attention was focused now on Sapnap standing in the doorway.</p><p>"What?" Dream said and shook his head. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms.</p><p>“Come with me," Sapnap said, non-convincingly </p><p>“No, I have editing to do”.</p><p>He unfolded his arms, sat up in his chair, and turned back to his computer</p><p>“Fine, have it your way",  Sapnapsaid as he shut the door and walked out.</p><p> Dream didn't mean to make Sapnap upset, but he was fed up with his teasing and he was just too busy to be bothered. </p><p>Sapnap would tease Dream about George all the time and pull stupid little pranks like this.  George didn't mean to Sapnap what he did to Dream and Dream didn't expect him to. Dream and George had something really special in terms of friendship.</p><p>He got back to editing. </p><p>What he didn’t realize while he focused his attention back on editing was George was actually there. He quietly snuck into Dreams room. </p><p>George stood behind Dreams chair to try and hide.</p><p>George picked up his phone from his pocket and called Dream.</p><p>“Hello?”, Dream aid when he picked up</p><p>“Oh Drea-”</p><p>Dream spun around in his chair. He dropped his phone to the ground and his eyes widened.</p><p>“George!”, He shouts </p><p>“Dream!” George shouts back. With the biggest smile on his face. </p><p>Dream finally got to see his smile in real life.</p><p>Dream got up from his chair and hugged George. He wrapped his arms around George's neck in the back of his head, holding him gently against his chest. He was notably taller than George. He rested his chin on top of George’s head. George's arms were wrapped around Dreams waist. Not so tightly, but Dream could feel a grasp. They stood there in the middle of Dreams room in each other embrace. A feeling they wanted to both experience for the longest time. Dreams chest felt warm with Georges face pressed into it. It started to feel damp. George was crying. Dream moved his hands so that they were around George's waist. He pulled him tighter. This is all they both wanted, this is what they talked about for months and weeks. Dream felt his face getting warm and his cheeks flushed. He closed his eyes and pulled George tighter. He took it all in. He started crying too.</p><p>Dreams bedroom door creaked open. He opened his eyes to see Sapnap standing in his doorway. He looked up and smiled at him. </p><p>He mouthed the words “Thank You” to Sapnap.</p><p>Sapnap smiled. </p><p>Dream, with his arms still wrapped around Georges waist and still tightly in Georges embrace kissed the top of Georges head.</p><p>After what only seemed like 5 minutes, they finally let go. Dream looked down at George in the eyes and started crying again. </p><p>He was finally with his best friend. This is where they were meant to be. </p><p>The teardrops fell on Georges head.</p><p>“Ew”, George said sarcastically, just trying to make light.</p><p>Dream chuckled and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt.</p><p>He looked back at George.</p><p>He bunched up his sleeve around his hand and wiped Georges tears as well. </p><p>George looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>Sapnap walked back into Dreams room to see what was going on.</p><p>“Why don’t we go out to eat?”, “It’s on me”, He said.</p><p>Dream and George both shook their heads no.</p><p>“Ok”, Sapnap said.</p><p>He walked into Dreams room and sat in Dreams chair.</p><p>They both looked at him.</p><p>“What are you, not gonna thank me?” he said sarcastically.</p><p>“Thank you”, they said at the same time. </p><p>They didn’t know who that was directed at, both were both thankful for Sapnap.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>